phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Bouncin' Around the World
" |hình ảnh = GangGoesBouncing.jpg |chú thích = Mọi người sẵn sàng cho chuyến đi. |ban nhạc = Love Händel |tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! (đĩa đơn) Phineas and Ferb-ulous: The Ultimate Album |thể loại nhạc = Rock |thời gian = 1:55 (album) 1:40 (tập phim) |bài kế trước = Tri-State Area Unification Day |bài tiếp theo = Robot Riot |đoạn nhạc = 200 px|Phiên bản tập phim 210 px Phiên bản album }} " " (Bật nảy Vòng quanh Thế giới) là bài hát từ tập phim đặc biệt Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! khi họ bật nãy chiếc Sun-Beater 3000 vòng quanh thế giới, hướng đến Paris, nước Pháp. Lời bài hát Come on along with me, So many sights to see But not a whole lot of time. We're in a hurry, We're bouncin' around the world. I think we all can agree, That was the Baltic Sea, I checked my GPS; I'm, I'm pretty sure that We're bouncin' around the world. We'll bounce across the Great Wall And past the Taj Mahal. We'll go to Rome and see the Colosseum, The Colosseum. It's a real whirlwind tour, So if you wanna be sure Don't you blink or you won't see 'em, You won't see 'em. I wish that we could stay and have some fun But we gotta keep chasin' the sun. With a little compression And a little recoil And a big jet engine We're gonna be Bouncin' around the world. And baby, that ain't all, We got a big rubber ball. Did I forget to mention That we're gonna be Bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin' Bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin' Bouncin' around the world. Bouncin' all over the world. (Phiên bản đĩa đơn) (5X) Bouncin' around the world! Bản dịch Hãy đi cùng tôi, Có rất nhiều cảnh đẹp để xem Nhưng không có nhiều thời gian. Vì chúng tôi đang rất vội, Chúng tôi đang bật nảy vòng quanh thế giới. Tôi nghĩ tất cả chúng ta đều đồng ý, Rằng đó là Biển Baltic Tôi đã kiểm tra GPS; Tôi, Tôi khá chắc chắn rằng Chúng ta đang bật nảy vòng quanh thế giới. Chúng tôi bật trên Vạn Lý Trường Thành Và đi qua Taj Mahal. Chúng tôi sẽ đến Rome và thăm Đấu trường La Mã Đấu trường La Mã. Đây là một chuyến đi thực tế, Vậy nếu bạn đã chắc chắn Thì đừng nhắm mắt nếu không bạn sẽ không thấy chúng, Bạn sẽ không thấy chúng. Tôi ước gì chúng ta có thể ở lại và vui chơi Nhưng chúng ta phải đuổi kịp mặt trời. Với một chút lực nén Và một chút sức bật Cùng một động cơ phản lực lớn Chúng ta sẽ Bật nảy vòng quanh thế giới Và bạn thân mến, đó chưa phải là tất cả, Chúng tôi có một quả bóng cao su lớn. Có thể tôi đã quên nhắc bạn rằng Chúng ta đang sắp sửa Bật nảy, bật nảy, bật nảy, bật nảy, bật nảy Bật nảy, bật nảy, bật nảy, bật nảy, bật nảy Bật nảy vòng quanh thế giới. Bật nảy vòng quanh thế giới. (Phiên bản đĩa đơn) (5X) Bật nảy vòng quanh thế giới! Thông tin cơ sở *Bản thử của bài này được hát bởi Dan Povenmire và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. *Đây là bài hát đầu tiên mà Love Handel không hát trên màn hình. *Tại một thời điểm của bài hát, bạn có thể thấy tấm áp phích nói rằng "Molom". Nó có thể liên quan đến bộ phim năm 1995, Molom, conte de Mongolie *Isabella được thấy mà không có cái nơ đến lần thứ năm, sáu và bảy. Những lần khác là trong "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" (trong bài hát "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart"), "Got Game?" và "The Beak" *Khi họ đi ngang qua trạm năng lượng có tấm biển đề "осторожно!высокое напрежение" là tiếng Nga cho "Cẩn thận! Điện áp cao". Mặc dù nó phải là "осторожно!высокое напр'я'жение" Những địa điểm #Nepal - Dãy Himalayas #Madagascar #Trung Quốc - Cố Cung #Thủ đô Moscow, nước Nga - Nhà thờ chính tòa Thánh Vasily #Biển Ban-tích #Dubai, tiểu Vương quốc Ả Rập #Trung Quốc - Vạn Lý Trường Thành ở Trung Quốc #Agra, Ấn Độ - Đền Taj Mahal #Rome, Ý - Đấu trường La Mã #Hà Lan - Cối xay gió Hà Lan #Nga - Nhà máy điện hạt nhân (có thể là Pry'pyat, U-krai-na) #Cai-rô, Ai Cập - Kim tự tháp và Tượng Nhân sư #Venice, Ý #Kraków, Ba Lan - Quảng trường Main Market Square (Chợ cũ) #Zürich, Thuỵ Sĩ - tu viện Fraumünster #Vịnh Marina, Singapore - Công viên Merlion #Sydney, Australia - Nhà hát Opera Sydney #Athens, Hy Lạp - Đền Parthenon #Angkor, Cam-pu-chia - Angkor Wat #Berlin, Đức - Cổng Brandenburg #Tanzania''(có thể)'' - Thảo nguyên châu Phi #Trung Quốc #Pisa, Ý - Tháp nghiêng Pisa #Brussels, Bỉ - công trình Atomium Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Jaret Reddick Mã BMI #11885886 Ngoài lề *Trong bản xem trước trên Disney XD, khi con tàu đến Trung Quốc, quả bóng cao su có màu đỏ. Trong phiên bản TV nó có rất nhiều màu, cho thấy bộ phim chưa được hoàn thành xong khi bản xem trước được chiếu. *Trong cảnh họ đi ngang qua Hà Lan và cối xay gió, ta thấy Isabella, Candace và Vanessa với tóc vàng được thắt bím, có một cảnh ngắn cho thấy chân của họ đều mang guốc gỗ và Isabella mang đôi tất đỏ của Candace trong khi Candace mang đôi tất trắng của cô. Xem thêm *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *Danh sách các bài hát Thể loại:A đến Z en:Bouncin' Around the World Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát được Love Handel hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Danny hát Thể_loại:B